Dark Alicorn Series
by Reluctantscribe
Summary: While most ponies in Equestria believe Blue Blood is nothing more than a vain, selfish, snob, he is secretly the heroic Dark Alicorn, defending Canterlot and all of Equestria as its greatest unsung champion.
1. Terror on the Train part 1

Prince Blue Blood watched from his balcony studying the city below intensely. Even though his Aunt Luna had raised the moon an hour ago, the hustle and bustle below hadn't even slowed. He was very fond of this spot, as it gave him the perfect view of all that transpired below. The wind blowing in his face, his blonde mane flew in the wind as his unwavering gaze scrutinizing the blocks and corners. He watched a young couple walking into a local donut shop and a stallion, walking with his son and daughter a block away chattering about something. He envied the commoners and their simple life. A life that he longed for deep down, but knew he could never have. His was a lonely life, wearing a mask to hide who he really, acting the fool and playing the hero. A necessary sacrifice he accepted in order to protect others especially those that could not protect themselves.

As the wind ebbed and flowed, he felt something on the air, troubling him deeply. A feeling urging him, like a silent cry for help, a cry he couldn't ignore. When he turned to go, Celestia's displeased voice called out behind, as she landed on the balcony, "There you are!"

Turning, he smiled, "Hello Auntie, why didn't you just use the door?"

She scowled, "Because it was locked, as always." She said, emanating displeasure.

"Why didn't you just knock?" he asked.

"I did," She said, glaring, "Several times."

"Oh, my apologies, I simply must have not heard you." He replied innocently.

"You didn't hear me or you're planning to shirk your responsibilities yet again, young stallion?" She asked accusingly, "I swear you are the most unreliable, selfish, lazy, inconsiderate, vain, irresponsible noble in all the history of Equestria."

'But Auntie, you know how much I despise diplomatic affairs, not to mention the saddle Arabians and that funny food they eat always irritates my stomach. Even the smell of it makes me nauseous." he whined, "Can't Luna go with you?"

The Princess of Equestria's nostrils flared with anger as she said with menace in her voice, "Blue Blood, you will, be present tonight, even if I have to have the guards drag you there in chains." She hissed, her voice like a wintery blast, "In case you have forgotten, you are being formally introduced the daughter of Sultan Sands, Princess Desert Flower, and I expect you to be there on time and on your best behavior."

He rolled his eyes, "This isn't another one of your attempts to marry me off again, Auntie, is it?" He asked, with childish irritation.

"No, of course not, I just love having a grown Stallion lounging about my Castle, doing nothing with his life." She replied sarcastically.

"And here we go again," Blue Blood groaned, placing his hoof to his forehead.

"You can't seem to think about anything but fancy clothes and chasing young mares." She said, beginning her usual rant.

"I've told you, thinking about other topics makes my head hurt." He replied.

"You won't even lift a hoof without me threatening to banish you." She continued on, her frustration growing.

"And I have pointed out to you numerous times; tasks involving the raising of hooves are what servants are for." He retorted.

"And let's not forget you're bachelor's degree in engineering and your master's degree, which I paid for, I might add." She said sharply.

"I did have straight A's." He pointed out.

"Oh yes, I know, I often wonder who you paid for those grades," She replied, seething with angry frustration, "And once you for bored with college party life you just came right back here to do nothing." Blue Blood took a few cautionary steps back as her vexation intensified, "In fact, since you left college all you've done is lounge about my Castle, constantly disappearing to do, who know what! I swear Nephew, what in Equestria am I going to do with you!?"

He flashed his gleaming smile, "Be proud you have such a handsome dapper nephew?"

Celestia closed her eyes, silently counting to ten and then, with the utmost of self control, said, "The delegation arrives in two hours. I expect you to be there, on time, or so help me it's the moon for you this time, young stallion." She threatened, "And don't even think of sending that maid of yours with another tall tale. If you aren't there, I will personally come looking for you, and when I find you, you will be very, very sorry."

"I understand Auntie," Blue Blood replied, "I won't disappoint you, I promise."

"Where have I heard that before?" She said skeptically, "Two hours, my throne room, or else."

"I heard you the first time," He replied in a snarky tone.

Celestia's temper surged, as she roared "Are good for anything, you useless spoiled fop?!"

Those words struck the young prince like a knife, as he looked away his blue eyes firmly fixed to the floor. Seeing his wounded expression, Celestia was instantly filled with regret. Reaching out, she wrapped her wings around him, "I'm so sorry, Blue Blood," She kissed him on the cheek, holding him close, "I guess my temper got the best of me, can you forgive me?"

"It's okay Auntie," he replied, with a genuine smile as he accepted her apology, "I know, I'm a bit of a pain. Why, sometimes I even irritate myself."

Celestia kissed him on the cheek a second time, "I know it's been hard for you since…" she stopped herself mid sentence, not wanting to open an old wound, "but life needs to move forward. It's been over a year since what happened when you were away at school and I want to see my nephew living his life again to the fullest."

"I know Auntie," he conceded, "and I will be there, ready to charm the horse shoes off the Sultan's daughter."

"I certainly hope so," Celestia replied.

"Anyway, Auntie, if you want me at my best, I simply must get myself groomed beforehand." He said politely, "I mean, just look at my mane and tale, couldn't you just die?"

"All right," She replied, "Be in my throne room in Two hours," she then narrowed her eyes, "Or else."

"I understand." He replied, "And I will be there."

"I certainly hope so," she replied, and then took off into the night sky.

After she was gone, his maid, Velvet Lace said as she walked out of his quarters. She was a plain looking Earth Pony, with an aquamarine body and blue mane and tail and sparkly blue green eyes. Her cutie mark was a jeweled goblet, which symbolized her service to the nobility. While she was no more than a commoner and simple palace servant, to him, she was worth a dragon's weight in gold as he simply couldn't function as he did without her. Not to mention being his only friend he had.

Turning he smiled and said, "So, how mad was she this time? Seven or eight?"

Slipped a grooming brush over her hoof she said, "She was pretty steamed, but I've seen her far worse than that where you're concerned, "She paused thoughtfully, "my opinion, four tops."

He chuckled, "I must be slipping,"

"I know," Velvet lace replied her voice dripping with sarcasm; "Keep this up and she might see through your act and realize her nephew isn't a useless horse apple."

He smiled warmly, "Heaven forbid."

"Still, unless you really want to feel a ten on Wrath of Celestia scale, we'd better get you ready. I've all ready laid out your black suit, and I think your golden griffin cufflinks would suit you best tonight. Maybe even a horn ring?" She thought about it for a moment and shook her head, "No, that'd be overkill."

""Actually, I think I might need to put on the other suit for a short while." He announced.

"No, Bb!" she exclaimed as her eyes widened with panic, "Not tonight! My nerves can't take it!"

"Just a quick sweep, I promise," He replied, "I'll be back before you know it."

She shook her head frantically as her temper stirred, "No you won't! You'll get into something, not show up in two hours and then your aunt is going to come looking for you! And who is she going to come to first?" She asked rhetorically, as she normally at moments like this, "Me! The mare she hates the most!"

While he never intentionally upset her, he couldn't help but find her overly emotional nature adorable, a fact she knew well making her more upset with him when he tried to defuse the situation. Trying to hide this badly, he smiled and said, "She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't like you, there's a big difference."

"And who is going to have to lie for you, yet again?!" She exclaimed melodramatically, "Me of course!"

"But you do it so well," He said reassuringly, "She believes at least a third of the excuses you give her."

Ignoring that, she continued her impassioned rant, "And then, who is she going discharge and threaten to banish to the moon?! Me, of course!"

"She never means any of that stuff about the moon." He said dismissively, "and I always get your job back for you, don't I?" Blue Blood flashed his big blue eyes and charming smile, "Please Velvet, I'll be back in plenty of time, I promise."

"No!" She said turning around in an angry huff, raising her head defiantly, "I am not giving in again!"

He flashed a sad frown, widening his two big blue secret weapons, his lower lip trembling, all forming a perfect sad puppy face.

"Pout all you want, BB, It's not going to work this time!" She said unequivocally, "You can go out and battle the forces of evil after you meet this Desert flower!" Blue Blood intensified his expression and after pretending to ignore him, Velvet Lace made a loud high pitched sound that was somewhere between a shriek and groan stomping her front feet angrily with full dramatic flair, signaling her concession. When it had passed, she grumbled," I hate you."

"Your beautiful, Velvet," he said, "Did you know that?"

She shot him the stare of daggers, daring him to keep speaking.

"You're the best." He added.

"Shut up," She growled, as she stormed inside.


	2. Terror on the Train Part 2

Blue Blood followed Velvet Lace into his personal quarters. The living room was posh and gaudy, covered in expensive furnishings, mainly in royal purple, a color he absolutely despised but chose to keep up appearances. Passing through quickly, they entered his bedroom, decorated in a similar manner, with a large canopy bed in the center, and large expensive cherry wood dresser on one side and a massive writing desk on the other side under the window. They entered a large walk in closet it in the rear of the room, the size of most ponies bedrooms, filled with every expensive and fashionable garment that money could buy. Moving to the back, Velvet Lace took a tie hanging in the back firmly with her mouth and pulled down and the floor began lower, taking them down a massive shaft.

When it stopped, they were well below the Royal castle, in an old dungeon, constructed and abandoned long ago when Princess Celestia was a filly. It had taken him months of searching, and studying old drawings of the Castle to find it, but it served well has his secret base of operations. He had converted the main area into a lab. As they entered, lights turned on automatically as machines and computers sprang to life. In the center of it all was a large, cylinder shaped crystal chamber with dark fog swirling inside of it with a pair of red eyes in the center.

"Wake up A.P.I!" Blue Blood called out.

"Greetings BB," A monotone female voice said, "How are you this evening?"

"I'm doing well, how about you?" He replied cheerfully,

"My systems are functioning nominally." She replied, "thank you for asking."

"Splendid," he replied, "Begin Dark Alicorn start up sequence, voice authorization, Blue Blood."

"Initiating," API replied, dispassionately.

The red eyes in the murky darkness began to glow more intensely as the black smoke began to condense and move, pouring out of the bottom of the chamber onto a small pool on the floor. It was Blue metal, which possessed two states, one liquid the other solid and harder than any substance know to Pony-kind. Its best feature was, it could move easily between both states and also could be, under the right conditions, controlled and formed intelligently. He had invented it his freshmen year of college and it allowed his suit to form fit to him as perfectly as a second layer of skin, with any tools he might preprogram in. The only thing that was forged was the helmet as one, he hadn't worked out how to make blue metal transparent to cover the eyes and secondly, form fitting while precise still had its limits as it would attempt to fill his mouth and nostrils both of which disastrous.

"Did you have to make it so creepy?' Velvet asked.

"That's the point." He replied, with smile, "I couldn't very well scare many bad guys if it were the same color as Cadance."

"All systems operating in acceptable parameters, BB," A.P.I announced, "Ready for fusion sequence.

Blue Blood said moved to step into the circle.

"BB!" Velvet lace called out after him. He turned and looked towards her, as she said, "Make sure you're back before the delegation arrives."

He nodded, "Will do." And then stepping into the circle he said, "Engage A.P.I."

The liquid darkness rapidly moved up his hooves and legs covering every inch of his body, merging with his physical flesh, an odd sensation but painless one. His white coat was transformed black as pitch, his hooves and horn silver, along with his mane and tail. Out of his back sprang long silver wings, looking more metallic than the feathered wings of a pegasi. Once the helmet lowered onto his head, he extended his wings, as rockets erupted from the bottom causing him to rise into the air. Then, his rockets roared as he raced down one the hallways, leading to caves below the palace.

This was all made possible by the Star converter, his greatest achievement. It looked very much like his cuttie mark as he had dreamed of the concept years ago and had realized that his special talent was technology. Because of the magical nature of Equestria, advanced technology was considered difficult if not impossible use, as magic seemed to have disruptive effect on anything beyond a pump or a quill pen. The Star converter, transformed magic into usable energy allowing advanced technology to work in harmony with the magical nature of Equestria. It was a wondrous creation that could revolutionize the world, if he were to share it. However, while he had intended originally to do just that, he realized very quickly that this technology could be dangerous if it fell into the wrong hands and given the primitive nature of his aunt's court, Equestria simply wasn't ready. There would come a time when he would share his secrets with the world, but that time had not come yet.

As he raced through the twists and turns of the caverns, A.P.I's voice cautioned, "Warning, approaching speed beyond safety limits for current flight path."

"Okay, okay," Blue Blood muttered, slowing down, "Spoil sport."

He twisted and turned up a tunnel and a few seconds later raced into the night sky.

"A.P.I, give me a sweep of the local area, listen for any signs of trouble or things out of the ordinary." Blue Blood said, as he leveled his flight path.

"Initiating," A.P.I replied, "The evening train to Canterlot from the south east desert has made an unscheduled stop."

'Unscheduled stop?" Blue Blood asked surprised, "What's its location?"

"North by North west of Canterlot," A.P.I replied.

"What do you mean North by North West?' Blue Blood asked, "What are the coordinates?"

"8111." A.P.I replied.

"There's nothing out there," He said puzzled, He then asked, "Any idea on the reason for this unscheduled stop?"

"Insufficient data to answer query," A.P.I replied.

"Don't know eh? Well let's go find out." Blue Blood replied, accelerating.

As he approached the train, using his helmet's systems, he zoomed in on the activity below. Diamond dogs in black masks where ransacking the cars.

"Looking like we should intervene," Blue Blood replied cheerfully, turning around to make another pass. Coming down a short distance away from the train, he caught sight of two dogs, bickering over a chest.

"This is my box!" One snarled with its caustic voice.

"No mine!" The other screeched, "You get the next one we find!"

"No, I want this one!" The other mongrel growled.

One felt something tapping him on the shoulder and turning around, he saw the red eyes of Blue Blood helmet looking down at him.

The two dogs looked over confused, "What is this?" one asked.

With a swift kick with his front hooves, one of the dogs went flying back slamming into the side of the train knocked out cold. The other leapt and Blue Blood rolled with the attack tossing the dog over his body slamming it hard onto the ground. While it was still dazed, he rushed over and pinned it with its front hooves, glaring down.

"Don't kill me!" The Dog begged.

"Shut up," Blue Blood hissed, his voice distorted to a dark, gravely tone by his helmet, "Answer my questions nice and quietly and I won't hurt you."

"All right, I answer the metal pony's questions and you let me go." The Dog said, with a nervous laugh.

"That's the idea." Blue Blood replied.

"Then ask!" The Dog pleaded.

"Why are you attacking this train?" Blue Blood asked.

"Alpha get much gems from Scorpan if we stop train, so we stop train." The dog whimpered.

"Why did Scorpan want the train stopped?" Blue Blood replied.

"Not know for sure, didn't ask, only keeps asking the desert ponies about, Flume!" The Dog replied.

"What is Flume?" Blue Blood demanded.

"I not know!" The Dog replied, "I just stop train as told." The Diamond Dog curled into the fetal position covering its face with its paws, "Don't hurt me, metal pony."

"I'm not going to kill you," Blue Blood replied, "When you wake up from your nap, tell the Alpha if his lackeys keep attacking trains, he'll be getting a personal visit from me."

The Diamond Dog looked up at him confused, "What nap?"

Gas puffed out of his right front hoof, putting the diamond dog under. Then he got to his feet, and approached the train, "A.P.I Switch to thermal scanning."

Through out the train, Diamond dogs were ransacking the various cars in a frenzy. In one of the cars, he saw glowing red diamond dog silhouettes, and behind them, sitting were several ponies. Quietly walking up to the car, he jumped through the large window shattering the glass. As he landed on the car floor, the two dogs watching the prisoners spotted him, turning with ugly snarls. He raised his front leg and both yipped loudly as they were pinned to the wall by metal nets crackling with electricity rendering them senseless and unconscious.

Looking down, Blue Blood saw the Royal guard of Saddle Arabia tied up and sitting on the floor. "Need a hoof?" he asked.

The Captain of the guard glanced at him confused as Blue Blood moved behind him, cutting him free.

"A thousand thanks, friend." The Captain of the guard said graciously.

"Free the rest of your troops." Blue Blood instructed, "Once you're ready, retake the train."

"What about the Sultan and the princess?" he asked.

"I'll take care of it." Blue Blood replied, turning to go, "Just handle the rest of the diamond dogs."

"Who are you?" The Captain of the guard asked.

Blue Blood looked back, "I'm the Dark Alicorn."

As Blue Blood walked away, one of the guards asked, "Is he some kind of crazy pony or something?"

"I don't know," The Captain of the guard replied, "But I am glad for his help, whatever the case may be."

When Blue Blood arrived at the Royal car, he halted for a moment peering through the small window in the door.

Inside, he saw a humanoid of some kind, covered in brown fur, with bat like wings and a long dog like snout and scorpion's tale. He held the Sultan of Saddle Arabia, a short, chubby pony with a brown coat, black mane and tail and stubby pointed beard, by the throat.

"I'll ask you one more time," The monster began with his gruff voice, "Where is the Flume you were planning to give Celestia?"

"I told you," The Sultan gasped, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

The Monster glanced over at a beautiful mare, matching the Sultan's color, wearing a green satin dress and Shaw, "If you don't know, maybe I should start asking her." The monster threatened.

Blue Blood opened the door and walked in, "Leave her alone, Creep!"

The Monster turned and raised an eye brow contemptuously, "and you are?"

"The Pony who is about to your kick your butt," Blue Blood replied bravely, "If you're smart, you'll let go of my friend there and tuck tail and run."

The monster laughed hard at that and said," Tough talk from a stallion in a tin suit." He smirked, "Can you back it up?"

"Lay a claw on that mare over there and find out." Blue Blood replied courageously

The monster chuckled, "Okay Tin Suit," the monster cracked its knuckles, "Let's dance."

Blue Blood smiled in his helmet, "I'd thought you'd never ask."

"BB," A.P.I began, as Blue Blood moved back a bit to get some distance, "I must advise you to watch for his tail. I believe there is a high probability it is venomous."

"Can it penetrate my armor?" Blue Blood asked.

"With sufficient force, I predict it has a four out of ten chance of penetrating." A.P.I replied.

"That's not bad odds." Blue Blood replied. Just then, the monster's tail slammed into wall next to his head, the wooden panel sizzling as acid leaked from the hole, "Then again…" Blue Blood commented.

The monster attempted to grab him, Blue Blood dodged and rolled coming up behind him. He ducked, narrowly avoided its tail as it slammed into the floor, and spinning, he bucked hard slamming both of his back hooves into the monster's jaw, sending it tumbling back.

With a roar of rage, the monster was back on its feet, swiping with its clawed hand catching Blue Blood on the side of his head, sending him staggering back with a loud metallic clang. When the creature moved to strike with the other claw, a blast of electricity surged out Blue Blood's helmet's horn knocking the monster back against the wall of the rail car hard. It growled angry, its eyes turning red for a moment and with a deafening roar it lunged at the prince. As he came rushing, Blue Blood lowered himself, and using the creature's speed and , tossed the monster over his back.

Winded, the creature slowly stood up but before he could make a move, he heard the sound of shouting followed by the victorious cries of the Royal Guard of the Sultan of Saddle Arabia. Glaring, the monster said, "Another day, tin suit." And with that, the monster extended his wings, bursting through the rail car ceiling like a cannon ball, soaring into the night sky above.

Turning to the two ponies, Blue Blood asked, "Are you all right, you're majesties?"

"Yes, thank you," The Sultan said graciously. "Whoever you are, I shall reward you with your weight in gold for this!"

"That's not necessary," Blue Blood replied graciously, "I shall notify the Royal Canterlot guard, they should arrive shortly to assist you."

Blue Blood extended his wings and took off into the night sky, Princess Desert Flower watched him go with a starry eyed expression and said, "I hope I shall see that one again."

Meanwhile, back in the Canterlot Palace, Velvet Lace was pacing nervously about Blue Blood personal quarter's glancing frantically at the clock. Finally, she groaned and said, "Where is he? They'll be in here in ten minutes and he's not even dressed yet!" There was a determined knock on the door and swallowing hard, the aquamarine mare walked over to the door. When she opened it, Celestia was standing there with a displeased expression. Curtsying with a forced smile of levity Velvet Lace greeted her cheerfully, "You're majesty," She said politely," what can I do for you?"

Celestia narrowed her eyes sending a chill down the pony maid's spine, "I just wanted to see if my Nephew was getting ready, I'd hate for him to be late."

Velvet Lace giggled nervously and said, "He is, your majesty, but he's right in the middle of a complicated and delicate mud mask, I'm afraid he can't be disturbed."

"Really?" Celestia asked skeptically, "It's so complex and fragile I can't even come in?"

Before Velvet Lace could reply, Blue Blood emerged from his room, dressed in a tuxedo and red tie, "Auntie, what I surprise, sorry I wasn't here to greet you at the door but I was just wrapping up a mud mask, dear Velvet her set up for me."

"Well I must say, seeing you dressed and ready to fulfill your duties is a pleasant surprise." Celestia commented, "It's also nice to see your maid was actually telling me the truth, for once."

Velvet Lace's face flashed offense as her jaw dropped silently.

"I just wanted to make sure I was punctual tonight," Blue Blood replied.

"Well, you needn't have rushed, it turns out the train was delayed so they won't be here for another hour or so." Celestia explained, "Still, this is a nice change of pace, Nephew. I hope it keeps up."

When she left Velvet Lace said, "Did you find anything?"

"Actually I did," he replied, "It turns out someone or something named Scorpan is paying the diamond dogs to stop trains."

"Why?" She asked.

"I don't know, they were looking for something called Flume, what that is, I have no idea." He replied.

"Wow," Velvet Lace replied, "Sounds like you had a busy night."

"And that's just part of it." Blue Blood replied ominously, "There was also this monster on the train, with fur all over its humanoid body, with bat wings and a scorpion's tail." Velvet made a faint squeal of fear, and Blue Blood said, "Nothing I couldn't handle."

"I'm just glad you made it back okay," Velvet replied, "And in one piece."

"So am I," he replied with a smile.

"Anyway, now that your life as a hero is over for the night," She looked him over, "Now we can move on to your life as a useless F.O.P" She shook her head and said in a scolding tone, "Why is it you can build all sorts of technical marvels but can't tie a tie properly?"

He smiled and said warmly, "Velvet, what would I do without you?"

Continuing to tie his tie, without missing a beat, she said, "You'd die."

Blue Blood eyes widened with a shocked expression and then he threw back his head in hearty laughter.

End Episode 1


	3. A Royal Outing

**Episode 2 A Royal Outing.**

**Thanks for your support.**

Early in the morning, down in his dungeon lab, Blue Blood, stood in his white martial arts gee, black belt tied securely around his waist as he assumed a fighting stance.

"A.P.I, initiate sparring partner, level expert." He ordered.

Before him, a tall thin amber pony with a green mane and tail appeared, dressed in a white gee with a black belt tied around its waist. After a short growl it jumped up, displaying several powerful kicks ending the display with a powerful, "KEE-YA!".

"Begin." Blue Blood said sharply.

The yellow pony spun, and ducking Blue Blood narrowly avoided a blow to his head. He followed up with a quick jab with his front foot, which was blocked. He quickly lowered and attempted to sweep the legs out from under his holographic attacker but his opponent jumped, and kicked the prince squarely in the face, knocking him back. Regaining his balance quickly, Blue Blood ducked just in time to avoid a round house, and leaping back, blocked several more powerful kicks. His head ringing from the blow, he focused his mind, and prepared to launch a counter assault. A half smile crossed his lips as his attacker opened up. With the utmost focus and concentration, he readied to deliver the final blow.

"BB!" Velvet Lace shrieked angrily.

Turning to look, he was promptly kicked in the head and flung and out of the arena landing hard onto the hard stone floor.

"Pause," He groaned, The holographic pony froze in place, standing in an attack stance, as Blue Blood rolled over he saw the sparkly green eyes of his best friend and maid servant Velvet Lace glaring down at him with displeasure as he smiled and said, "Good morning, Velvet, what can I do for you?"

"You have to be at breakfast in twenty minutes!" She scolded, "The Saddle Arabian's remember?"

"Oh that," he said, getting up and straightening his gee, "I guess I forgot."

"Yes that!" She chided, "If you aren't there looking your fop-ish self, your Aunt's going to have kittens!" Flashing her patented stare of daggers, she pointed her hoof towards the elevator that led back up to his personal quarters, "Now move!" As he stood up, she began her usual angry rant that made her positively adorable to him, a fact that always increased her irritation exponentially "Honestly BB, do you enjoy making my life a nightmare?!" She asked dramatically, "Not only do I have to serve a prince of Equestria but I also have to serve the Dark Alicorn and it's like mixing oil and water!"

"But you do it so well." Blue Blood complimented flashing his charming smile. 

Ignoring that she continued on, "Any other servant would have quit or called the ponies in white coats, but I stay on, faithfully serving you and all I ask is that you at least try remember things!"

"You do take good care of me," He said cheerfully, "I don't know what I would do without you." Which he knew wasn't an exaggeration.

She rolled her eyes,"Hurry up and get dressed before your Aunt comes looking for you, I really don't want to eat my lunch on the moon today."

"Don't worry; I can be ready in five minutes." He replied.

Velvet shook her head, "That'll be the day, I swear BB, unless something or some pony is in mortal peril or Equestria is on the brink of total destruction, you drag your hooves about everything! There is more to life than fighting evil you know."

"Speaking of evil, did you find anything in the Library about Flume?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not much," She replied, showing a mild annoyance at his changing the subjects, "Honestly, what I did find didn't make a lot of sense to me."

"Did you up load it to A.P.I?" he asked.

"Of course," She replied, "She is checking the database now to see if it comes up with any leads, it should take a few hours which means you have nothing else to do but show up for breakfast, neat and tidy, and avoid incurring your Aunt's wrath."

"Okay, okay, I'm going." He replied walking towards the elevator.

"Umm BB?" Velvet Lace said pointing with her hoof at the holographic yellow pony.

"Oh yeah, A.P.I, disengage sparring partner." He said.

"Disengaging," A.P.I said, with its feminine monotone voice.

As the hologram vanished, both of them went upstairs to his personal chambers, and laid out on his canopy bed was a black suit and blue tie, both clean and pressed to perfection. A few minutes later, under Velvet Lace's careful supervision he was dressed and his mane styled to perfection.

He then headed down to breakfast, arriving just in time. Sitting at a long table, was his Aunt, Princess Celestia, Cadance, Shinning armor and the Sultan and his Daughter, Princess Desert flower. Upon seeing him, Celestia smiled and said, "Why Blue Blood, how nice of you to join us, and on time for once."

"Good morning Auntie." He replied, taking a seat next to desert flower, the Sultan's daughter, "This must be Desert Flower, charmed I'm sure."

"Pleasure to meet you prince Blue Blood," She replied in a formal tone, "Your Aunt has told us so much about you."

"It's all lies, "He joked.

"I must say Princess," The Sultan began, resuming the topic of conversation that had been going before the prince walked in, "This Dark Alicorn is very impressive. I don't know what we would have done if he hadn't been there to save the day."

"He's a dangerous vigilante." Shinning Armor said begrudgingly, "Sure things turned out well this time, but who knows what will happen if the next time that loose cannon sticks his nose into the affairs of the Royal Guard. No one in Canterlot is safe with that mad pony on the loose."

"I don't know, I found him incredibly dashing," Desert flower said with a dreamy expression on her face, "I wonder if he is as handsome as he is brave."

"I have to agree with Shinning Armor," Cadance began, "I mean I am sure he means well, but the road to Tartus is paved with good intentions. My husband and the troops under him are carefully screen and go through years or training to handle the challenge of keeping order, who knows who this pony is."

"What about you Prince Blue Blood," The Sultan of Saddle Arabia asked, "What are your thoughts on this?"

"I for one find his antics boorish," Blue Blood replied in an annoyed voice, "All that rushing about getting into fights sounds like a tedious chore that is sure to give one a frightful headache. After all, given how time consuming it is to look this handsome, I feel it best to leave such things to lesser more common ponies."

Celestia narrowed her eyes at her nephew.

Shinning Armor rolled his eyes, "That's prince Blue Blood for you. He'd probably run screaming if a mouse was spotted in the Palace."

Blue Blood feigned a panicked expression, and leapt upon his chair, "There is a mouse in the Castle!?"

"No worries Blue Blood, if there were I am sure my fiancé' and his army of lesser would handle it," Cadance said contemptuously, "Just as I am sure he'll have this Dark Alicorn under arrest soon enough."

"Count on it." Shinning Armor replied confidently.

"Well, regardless of what is true intentions are, I was glad for his help last night." The Sultan said graciously,

"You know I had the most wonderful idea," Celestia began, "The Sultan and I have many things to discus, affairs of state that are sure to be very boring for the princess. I was thinking perhaps you nephew could take her on a tour of Canterlot.'

"Me?' Blue Blood asked surprised, "No, I am sure some other pony, one more qualified than I should…" The look Celestia shot her nephew could have wilted the palace gardens. Sighing Blue Blood said, "I would be delighted"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

In a chamber under the ruins of an ancient keep that had been abandoned long ago, Scorpan stood before his master explaining what had happened last night.

"And you say this pony managed to overcome the diamond dogs and you?" A mechanical voice asked.

"Yes, he freed the Sultan's guard and as such I had to flee before I was able to get the Flume from him."

"This is most disappointing Scorpan," The voice replied, "After all I have done for you, I expected more than failure and excuses." Scorpan bit back his response as his master went on, "But as I am a forgiving pony I will give you another chance. Take some diamond dogs and go and kidnap Princess Desert Flower. Let's see how the Sultan's resistance holds when his beloved daughter is my guest."

"I swear it will be done!" Scorpan replied.

"I sincerely hope." The voice replied as a pair of red eyes glowed in the darkness, "For your sake."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Blue Blood sat beside Princess Desert Flower as the Golden carriage moved through the streets of Canterlot, wishing he was somewhere else. Sitting up front, guiding the stallions pulling it was Velvet Lace who had come along for moral support.

"Here we have the Market District," Velvet began, "It houses some of the finest shops in all of Equestria only second to Manehatten in size and variety."

"Would you mind if I did some shopping?" Princess Desert Flower asked, "I promise I won't be long."

"By all means," Blue Blood replied, "I just positively adore shopping," he lied, "Velvet, be a dear and park would."

"Sure thing, your majesty." Velvet replied.

"Wonderful," Desert Flower said graciously, "I saw a wonderful dress shop around the corner with some of the most exquisite gowns on display in the window."

"Slendid!" Blue Blood replied with a forced smile, "Perhaps if you find a dress you like I can find a suit to match it."

"What a delightful idea." Princess Desert flower replied giddily.

As they disembarked from the carriage and Blue Blood readied for what he felt was akin to a trip to Tartarus, he sensed danger. Pausing for a moment, he scanned the market place for any sign of trouble. He caught sight of several shapes in hoods creeping along the alleyways along the street towards them.

"Something wrong?" Desert Flower asked.

"Nothing," Blue Blood replied cheerfully, "Just a slight headache, probably a little dehydrated would you mind if I stopped and picked up a cold smoothie and caught up with you in a few minutes."

Velvet Lace gave the princess a sideways glance, "Perhaps we should go with you?"

"No really, I'll just be a second." Blue Blood replied, giving his long time friend an urgent look," You girls go ahead of me."

Catching onto what he was doing Velvet Lace said, "Okay, "She narrowed her eyes, "Don't take too long."

Blue Blood smiled, "I won't."

Once Velvet Lace and Princess Desert Flower were a ways down the block, Blue Blood ducked into an Alley way and pressed a button on his suit coat, "A.P.I, initiate remote suit up sequence."

"BB, the remote suit up sequence hasn't been tested beyond the range of the lab." A.P.I cautioned.

Blue Blood caught sight of at least ten Diamond Dogs, possibly more, in black hoods heading in the direction Velvet and the Princess had gone, "Now is as good a time as any." Blue Blood said urgently.

"Initiating," A.P.I replied, "Estimated time to suit up five minutes."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"My what a most exquisite shade of purple!" Princess Desert Flower commented, as she examined a dress on one of the mannequins, "Wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I think it would look wonderful on you?" Velvet Lace replied, glancing around the store nervously.

"Perhaps I should try it on?" the Princess suggested.

Before Velvet Lace could answer, the front door to the store swung open as Diamond Dogs began to flood in, some carrying axes and others carrying clubs and spears.

"There! Grab the Pony Princess!" One shouted.

Princess Desert Flower screamed as they rushed towards her and Velvet Lace Stood in front of her, with a defiant look on her face, "Leave her alone you creeps!"

The largest of them stepped forward moving inches from the Servants face. "What are you going to do if I don't, Little Pony?" The dog asked mockingly reaching out to grab her.

"This!" Velvet kicked forward, striking the dog squarely in between the legs.

He went cross eyed, and dropping her, he staggered back groaning in pain, glaring hatefully as he gasped, "Get them!"

"Leave them alone!" Blue Blood ordered, appearing at the door in his suit.

"It's the metal pony!" A Diamond Dog shouted, "Get him!"

"Are you sure you want to do this again?" Blue Blood asked, assuming his fighting stance as they started to rush towards him, "I guess so."

A few seconds later, two Diamond dogs went flying back, crashing into the walls and another yipped loudly as an electrified net pinned him against the wall. The rest jumped on him in a dog pile barking and howling madly, only to be flung like rocks from a erupting volcano as Blue Blood jumped up. The way clear, he was instantly next to Princess Desert Flower and Velvet Lace.

"Thank you," The Princess exclaimed graciously.

"Don't thank me yet," Blue Blood replied as the remaining as more and more diamond dogs began to appear. Turning, his horn glowed bright red as a beam of energy struck a nearby wall opening a way out, "Get her out of here, I'll cover you."

After shooting him a look that said be careful, Velvet Lace nudged the princess forward, "Come on your majesty, we need to go."

As they left, more diamond Dogs piled in from the doors and Windows, followed in by Scorpan carrying what looked like a large war axe.

"B.B," A.P.I's monotone feminine voice began, "It is highly improbable that even with the suit you will be able to stop all of them from following the princess and apprehending him.

Realizing this was correct, Blue Blood thought for a second and said, "Give me the specks on this building."

"Stand by," The monotone female voice replied.

As calculations and equations appeared in his visual display, Scorpan said, "Where is Princess Desert Flower?"

"She's gone," Blue Blood replied.

Noticing the hole the Monster smiled and looked over at his minions, "Follower her," he looked back at Blue Blood, "I'll deal with this one."

"Not going to happen," Blue Blood replied moving in front of the hole he had created.

Scorpan laughed hard at that, "What do you plan to do to stop us?"

As his display flashed calculations complete, Blue Blood Smirked inside his helmet, "Something that is sure to bring the house down." The wings on his armor extended as the rockets fired and he raced upwards and around striking several supports before breaking through the celiing, bringing the entire roof and building down upon his enemies as he soared into the open sky.

Glancing back at the collapsed building, Blue Blood cringed, "I hope the shop has good insurance."

As he rocketed off, Scorpan burst through the rubble gasping, as he pulled himself free. As the rest of his minions barked and called for help he glared hatefully into the sky. He clenched his clawed hands into a tight, as he snarled, "I'll get you yet Tin Pony, and mark my words you'll pay for this!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

With an irritated look on her face, Velvet Lace lead Princess Desert flower through the streets like a nanny leading a young filly

"He was so dashing!" The Princess of Saddle Arabia commented with a starry eyed expression, "So courageous and strong."

"Yep," Velvet Lace replied, disinterested.

"So wonderful and handsome," The Princess went on.

"Uh huh," Velvet Lace said, as she turned a corner, searching desperately for a constable.

"Velvet Lace!" Shinning Armor called out as he rushed over with a squad of soldier ponies, "Are you all right, we heard there was an attack or something going on near the market district." He then looked around, "Where is Blue Blood?"

"He went off for a smoothie and we haven't seen him since," Princess Desert Flower replied, "I hope he's alright."

Shinning Armor rolled his eyes, "Knowing him, he's probably alive and well getting a hoof-icure." He then changed subjects, "What happened?"

"We were attacked by Diamond Dogs trying to kidnap the Princess." Velvet Lace replied.

"The Dark Alicorn saved us." Desert Flower added.

"Did he now?" Shinning Armor smiled and then turned back to his troops, "Go round up the Diamond Dogs and if you find this Dark Alicorn arrest him immediately."

"Yes Sir." The Sergeant replied.

As the soldiers rushed down the street to carry out his orders, Shinning Armor said, "Please allow me to personally escort you back to the Palace, Princess Desert Flower."

"Thank you Captian," Princess Desert Flower looked towards the sky and beamed, "Though I can not wish you well in your intention to capture the Dark Alicorn," her brown eyes went Starry again, "For he has captured my heart!"

Velvet Lace rolled her eyes, "Oh brother."

Shinning Armor turned to her, "Do me a favor and go find your idiot master, I am sure the Princess will want a word with him."

"No problem," Velvet Lace replied, grateful to be excused.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Blue Blood stood fighting to keep a repentant expression on his face as Celestia ranted, "Of all the irresponsible things you have ever done, this one really takes the Cake Nephew!" At any moment Blue Blood expected to be viewing the planet from the moon as Celestia voice made windows vibrate, "Thanks to your attempt to yet again dodge your royal duties Princess Desert Flower was left alone to fend for herself during an attempted kidnapping! What were you thinking!?"

"Well in all fairness Auntie, I had no idea that was going to happen." Blue Blood replied, "And she did have Velvet Lace with her."

Celestia closed her eyes, shaking with anger as she slowly counted to ten, "Blue Blood, you are really starting to trot on my last nerve! I had better start to see some real improvement in your conduct or so help me I will banish you to the moon!"

Blue Blood fought not to laugh as she stormed out as he knew this was an empty Threat. Once he was sure she was gone, he turned to Velvet Lace, "So, what would you say, an eight?"

"Oh no, I have seen her far angrier at you than that," Velvet Lace commented, dropping a stack of papers on a nearby coffee table, "I give it a six tops."

"I must be losing my touch." Blue Blood joked.

Velvet Lace smiled and said, "A.P.I printed something out by the way, I think it has to do with the Flume. I couldn't make heads or tails of it."

Blue Blood used his horn and lifted to papers to his face, reading them intensely, "This is odd," Blue Blood said, moving the pages, "It says the Flume is the blood the Foomis, a dangerous carnivorous plant indigenous to desert regions," he paused, "That explains why he thought the saddle Arabians had access to it." Continue to read he said, "It has many applications but is primary used when making Hydro Golems."

"Hydro Golems?" Velvet Lace asked, "You mean like water brought to life?"

Blue Blood nodded.

"Why would anyone want that to do that?" She asked, "I thought Golems were uncontrollable and always turned on their masters."

"I have no idea," He replied, setting the Paper's down, "But whatever the reason, I am sure it isn't good."

**The End**


	4. Garden Party

**Sorry it's been a while, had an attack of life, school and got focused on other projects. Anyway, enjoy. **

**Episode 3: Garden Party**

In a dark chamber in a keep abandoned long ago during the time of star swirl the bearded, a young bright red unicorn stallion with yellow mane done up in spikes stood before his perspective employer. He was young, barely a stallion, his brown eyes full of dark mischief and evil. On his flank was a three pronged fire cuttie mark, a symbol of his special and rare talent.

"Are you sure you're up to the task?" A malevolent mechanical voice asked from the darkness.

"As long as you got the bits, I got the fire." The young colt replied casually.

A large bag full of golden coins landed at the colt's feet. Using his magic to lift it, the unicorn's eyes widened as he said, "This is twice my usual rate. You must want this Dark Alicorn eliminated badly." He raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask why?"

"Curiosity doesn't suit you Fire Storm," The voice replied, "And it could you into trouble."

Flashing his new employer a half smile, Fire Storm replied with, "Take it easy dude, I was just wondering. "

"Let's just say, this is a long standing grudge between him and I." The mechanical voice replied,

"So Petty revenge, sweet." Fire Storm replied approvingly, "Don't worry; this should be a piece of cake."

"Don't under estimate him," The voice replied, "He's more capable than you know."

"Chill, I got this." Firestorm replied, "He's ashes, he just doesn't know it yet."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Velvet Lace was positively giddy as she and Blue Blood walked out into the palace garden.

"I can't believe I finally get to go to Fancy Pants garden party!" Velvet squealed with delight, "And the new dress you bought me is breath taking. For a pony who hates shopping you sure have excellent taste."

As he looked over the ice blue ruffled gown she was wearing, enjoying his best friend's happiness, Blue Blood smiled, "It suits you." He then scanned the crowd of party goers with a less than enthusiastic expression.

Seeing this, Velvet Lace rolled her sparkly blue eyes and said, "Oh come on, it won't be that bad."

"I hate parties." Blue Blood replied grumpily.

"You hate anything that pulls you out of the lab." Velvet Lace countered.

"Not so," Blue Blood argued.

"Uh huh," Velvet lace replied skeptically, "Name on thing that isn't related to science, technology and battling evil that you actually enjoy doing."

Blue Blood thought for a few seconds and then smiled as something came to him said, "I like reading."

With a knowing expression, Velvet Lace said, "And what are you reading at the moment?"

"Astral Physics, a new perspective, by Astral Moon PhD." Blue Blood admitted sheepishly.

"Bb, I love you more than life itself but you really need to get out more," Velvet Lace replied, "I mean, I love coming with you to these things, but I know the only reason why you asked me is because you don't have any other options."

"That's not the only reason," Blue Blood countered, "I do enjoy your company, you know."

With a laugh, Velvet Lace said, "Come on, let's go get some punch and mingle. "

"Yeah mingling," Blue Blood said sarcastically.

As they walked over, Blue Blood fought not to cringe as Fancy pants walked up to him, "Ah Blue Blood old chap, how good of you to come."

"A pleasure," Blue Blood replied.

"And the charming Velvet Lace," Fancy pants said, taking her hoof and kissing it, "enchanté."

Blushing slightly, Velvet said, "It's good of you to invite me."

"I say, have I told you about what happened during my last Garden Party?" Fancy Pants began, "It was ever so thrilling."

"No." Blue Blood replied, feigning interest.

"It involves a dear friend of mine, Rarity from Ponyville," Fancy pants began, "would you care to hear it?"

Before Blue Blood could make an excuse to disappear, Velvet Lace said, "Why, we'd be delighted."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Outside the party, two soldier ponies stood guard against would be crashers. Catching sight of Fire Storm, they crossed their spears barring his way as one of them said, "Halt!"

"How's it going, dudes?" Fire Storm began in a cheerfully tone, "Looks like you have a bit of a shindig going on over there. Mind if I join?"

"Do you have an invitation?" One of the soldier ponies asked politely.

"How about this?" As Firestorm finished that comment, his horn glowed and suddenly a blast of flames incinerated the two ponies' spears as a stream of flames roared into the air forming into a massive dragon. With terrified screams, both soldiers ran for their lives.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"And then she told us they were her friends from Ponyville…." Fancy Pants stopped midsentence as screams of terror filled the air.

Glancing over, Blue Blood's eyes widened as Fire Storm's large fire dragon swooped down blasting flames all over the buffet table reducing it to ash in the blink of an eye. Seeing this, Fancy pants yelped, promptly diving under a stone bench and covering his face with his hooves.

As hounds made entirely of flames raced by chasing party goers, Blue Blood turned to Velvet Lace, "Get yourself to safety."

"What are you going to do?" She asked.

"I'm going to change." Blue Blood replied.

"Change clothes?!" Fancy Pants asked with disbelief, "at a time like this?!"

"He's a stickler for fashion." Velvet Lace explained, and nudging him out from under the bench, said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

Firestorm casually wandered through the gardens, watching the chaos with a gleeful expression. Looking over the beautiful trees and flowers, he focused his magic transforming the pleasant scenery to a raging inferno in the blink of an eye.

As several ponies rushed by screaming in panic and oblivious to the world around them, Fire Storm said, "If any of you know the Dark Alicorn, could you let him know I'm looking for him? Thanks!"

"Looking for me?" Blue Blood said landing behind him.

Turning, Firestorm saw the Prince of Equestria wearing the armor of the Dark Alicorn. His eyes were glowing red, his coat sleek black metal, with his mane, horn and hooves shiny bright silver. From his back sprang long silver wings, looking more metallic than the feathered wings of a pegasi. Taking this in, the evil pony smiled approvingly and said, "Whoa, wicked outfit, bro!"

"Why are you doing this?" Blue Blood demanded, "What do you want with me?"

"I thought heating things up would cause you to show." Firestorm replied, "As to what I want, well bad news dude, some pony wants you taken out."

"Who?" Blue Blood asked, "Why?"

"I don't know, something about a grudge," Firestorm shrugged, as flames appeared at the tip of his horn, "Anyway, nothing personal."

Firestorm pointed his horn as a blast of fire that would put a dragon to shame rushed over Blue Blood.

"Warning!" A.P.I's monotone voice cautioned, "External temperature rising beyond suit tolerance limits."

Sweating, Blue Blood gasped, "No kidding." Igniting his rockets, he raced out of the flames and into the sky.

"Nice move," Firestorm commented, "But can you handle this?"

The blast of fire formed into the shape of a giant griffon and leaping into the air, it gave chase.

Turning to see it, Blue Blood sighed, "And this is why I hate parties."

Swooping back and forth, he barely managed to avoid it. Accelerating, he started racing upwards. The Monster turned to follow him, staying right on his heels. Seeing this, Blue Blood raced further and further into the sky. As his eye lenses began to frost over, he noticed the fire monster began to dissipate and then vanished.

"Well, we've moved out of range." Blue Blood commented, as he moved into a dive, "But how can we stop him?"

"Subject displays prodigy level talent with fire magic." A.P.I commented, "Subject in all probability is an elemental, which comprise one percent of the unicorn population."

As Blue Blood neared the surface, he said, "No argument there. Do elementals have any known weakness?"

"Elementals show difficulty when exposed counter elements, manifesting like a severe allergic reaction." A.P.I explained.

As Fire Storm came into view, he focused his magic sending a stream of flames towards Blue Blood. Dodging to avoid, Blue Blood said, "I see." And smiling he said, "Activate fire protocols."

"Activating," A.P.I replied.

The tip of Blue Blood's horn formed into a nosel and aiming, he fired a pressurized stream of water at Firestorm.

The evil ponies brown eyes widened, "Uh oh!" and rolling dodged the blast, then focusing his magic, sent several fire bats at Blue Blood in retaliation.

As Blue Blood sprayed each bat, A.P.I said, "BB, at this rate I estimate you will run out of water in thirty five seconds."

"I'm aware." Blue Blood replied, and seeing the clouds above, he was struck with an idea, "A.P.I, is it possible to send a large amount of negatively charged particles into the cloud cover?"

"It could be accomplished through the weapons array." A.P.I replied, "But it will temporarily shut down most systems."

"For how long?" Blue Blood asked.

"Ten seconds." A.P.I replied.

"Ten seconds," Blue Blood sighed, as he dodged another blast of fire "That's an eternity in a fight like this. Is there any other way?"

"Negative." A.P.I replied.

"All right then, set to execute when I land." Blue Blood replied.

Landing on the ground, Firestorm braced himself for the next attack. Blue Blood raised his head into the air and suddenly a massive blast of electricity erupted from his silver horn racing up into the sky at lightning speed. The blast continued for a several seconds and then abruptly ceased.

Smirking, Fire Storm said, "Umm, you missed," and then pointed his horn, "My turn." And with that he bathed Blue Blood in fire.

As he felt the temperature rise, Blue Blood asked, "How long till systems are back on line?"

"Eight seconds." A.P.I replied.

It started becoming uncomfortably hot as Blue Blood struggled to breathe as he counted silently in his head.

"Looks like your dust, bro." Fire Storm gloated.

Suddenly, from above there was a clap of thunder. Blue Blood smiled as Fire Storm looked up with a horrified expression. "No way!"

Suddenly, a torrential downpour fell upon them, soaking the entire garden. The Fire animals quickly vanished as Fire Storm screamed in pain, making a futile attempt to run before collapsing on the wet grass. His entire body began to swell, rendering him helpless as the rain continued to soak him head to hoof.

Rolling over with a groan, he glared hatefully at the Prince of Equestria, "Not cool bro." he gasped painfully.

Suddenly, Shinning Armor appeared with Fancy Pants and a detachment of soldiers. Seeing the carnage, he exclaimed, "What in the name of Celestia happened here?!"

Angry, Fancy Pants pointed at Firestorm and said, "He happened! I want him arrested!"

Looking at his men, Shinning Armor said, "Arrest him," and seeing Blue Blood he added, "And the Dark Alicorn." Walking over to the Prince of Equestria, Shinning armor grinned triumphantly and said, "I've been looking forward to this moment, and now it's come."

"System's back on line, BB." A.P.I announced.

"Sorry Captain," Blue Blood said cheerfully, "Not today." And hitting his rockets, knocked Shinning Armor over as he flew up into the sky.

Watching him go, The Captain of the Guard slammed his hoof on the grass and yelled, "Horse apples!"

As the Soldier ponies lifted Fire Storm up on a stretcher, he said, "Tell me about it, Dude."

BBBBBBBBBBB

When BB returned the lab, he immediately took off his helmet and breathed in a breath of cool air. He was covered in sweat, his soaked blonde mane clinging to his neck.

"BB!" Velvet Lace said rushing over to him, "Are you all right."

"I'm a little cooked, but fine." Blue Blood panted.

"Who was that?" Velvet Lace asked.

"I don't know," Blue Blood replied, "But apparently he was sent after the Dark Alicorn."

"By who?" Velvet Lace asked.

"I don't know," Blue Blood replied angrily, "But you can bet I'm going to find out."

"Well, in the meantime you're all sweaty and gross," Velvet Lace observed, "How about I draw you a nice hot bath."

Cringing Blue Blood suggested, "How about an ice cold one?"

**The End.**


	5. Memories and Maniacs

**Memories and Maniacs**

Blue Blood sat in his room looking out the window at the court yard below as the sun rose into the air. In his hooves was the photo of a young mare. A unicorn with a long flowing black mane and tail and gray coat; a beaker cutie mark on her flank. She wore a white lab jacket and on a small pair of thin rimmed glasses. Looking at the photo with a sad smile, the Prince's eye twinkled for a moment as he whispered, "I miss you,"

There was a knock on his bedroom door, "Bb, you awake?"

He floated the photo over to his desk, opening the drawer placed it inside, and said, "Yeah,"

Velvet Lace came into his room, "Twilight's welcome home breakfast is in an hour."

"I know," He replied grimly.

"Bb, I can make excuses if you're not ready to see her." Velvet Lace replied with genuine sympathy in her twinkling green eyes.

"No, it's been over a year," He replied, "I'll have to face her sooner or later." Walking over, she wrapped her hooves around him in a huge hug, and accepting her embrace, he said, "I'm okay."

"You know it wasn't your fault, right?" Velvet Lace replied.

"Maybe one day I'll believe that." He sighed, "In the meantime, I'd better get ready."

A short while later, Blue Blood was entering the main hall where everyone waiting. Looking around, he scanned for any sign of Twilight. Given how close they had been at the University, part of him wanted to see her. However, given the accident, another part was terrified too.

"Nephew," Celestia said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

Turning to face her, he forced a smile and said, "Good Morning, Auntie."

Instead of her usual gaze of annoyance, she said, "How are you feeling?"

"Why, I am fine Auntie." He replied cheerfully, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just thought that…" Celestia paused as she rethought what she was about to say, "Never mind, Twilight is over by the punch bowl if you wanted to catch up with her."

"Thanks," he replied.

Deciding this was a bad idea, as he turned to make a hasty retreat, he heard Twilight's voice calling to him from across the room, "Prince Blue Bloo!" she stormed over with an angry expression, "And just where have you been?"

"Twilight," He replied, "It's good to see you." He looked her over, "Why that dress is simply to die for, you must let me know who made it for you."

"Spare me the fop act!" She replied angrily, "I haven't heard from you since Dazzling Brilliance's funeral! You have no idea how hurt and angry I am!"

"I'm sorry, Twilight." Blue Blood apologized, "I've been a little busy."

"So I have heard," Twilight began heatedly, "Your Aunt tells me everything and she is beside herself with worry and frustration. You pretty much gave up school and spend all your time acting like a spoiled rich colt, chasing mares and trying on expensive clothes!" She narrowed her violet eyes, "What happened to you, BB? You are a brilliant scientist with so much potential and now you're lounging about doing nothing with your life!"

"It's complicated, Twilight." Blue Blood replied.

"Complicated or not, you cut me out, BB." Twilight replied, as her eyes moistened slightly, "We were all such good friends. Losing her was bad enough, but did I have to lose you too? It hurt me, BB. It really did."

Blue Blood looked down, "I know, but I couldn't face you after what happened."

Twilight softened a bit at that, "It wasn't your fault, BB. It was an accident. There was no way you could have seen it coming."

"Twilight, what I did cost the lives of two of my closest friends," Blue Blood replied, "I know you mean well, but that doesn't change the fact I should have seen what was going to happen and done something to prevent it. It was my Hubris that caused their loss. No matter what I do, there is no way to make that square." He replied matter of fact.

"There was no way you could have foreseen what happened. I know your smart BB, but Dazzling Brilliance and Innovative Sprocket were on par with you and they didn't see what would happen either. You were just fortunate to survive." Twilight replied, "How long are you going to punish yourself over this? Dazzling Brilliance would have never wanted that, she loved you and would want you to go on. Not spend the rest of your life punishing yourself."

Blue Blood thought for a moment, and said, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Tears began to flow from her eyes as Twilight groaned with frustration and ran off.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Never one to flaunt his emotions in public, Blue Blood returned to his quarters. Opening the door, he slowly walked in where Velvet Lace was busy dusting.

"Hey," She began gently, looking at him with an empathetic expression, "How did it go?"

Blue Blood shook his head, and seeing his face, Velvet Lace rushed over. IN the blink of eye she was holding him close as he began to cry. As he sobbed, she whispered, "Hey, I've got you."

"It's all my fault, Velvet." Blue Blood cried, "And nothing I do will ever make it okay."

"No it's not." She replied, "And you've done a lot, more than any pony realizes. You're a good Stallion, BB. You have to stop punishing yourself for something you didn't do."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I'm sorry about that, Princess Celestia." Twilight apologized, looking out over Canterlot from the royal balcony, "I just don't know what's gotten into him. The things you've told me, how he has been acting, it's just not like him. He just seems so lost."

"My Nephew is suffering," Celestia sighed, "He has no way of coping with the terrible loss he experienced. He vents his pain through shallow and selfish behavior. I know it's not him, but it's the only way he has to deal with his painful feelings."

"I just wish there was more I could do." Twilight sighed, "I mean we were so close at the university. He was going to marry my best friend after all. When I met him, he had such purpose and direction; I thought he was going to change the world. Now it feels like he's given up and pushing every Pony away."

"Blue Blood is lost." Celestia replied, grimly, "I just wish I knew how to help him. I know I lose patience with him too often, but I am so frustrated by his behavior. I don't know…"

When Celestia stopped speaking mid-sentence Twilight looked up and saw she was standing open mouthed like a statue.

"Princess Celestia?" Twilight said, gently tapping her Mentor, "Princess Celestia, are you alright?"

A green tendril of hair wrapped around the unicorn's waist and lifting her , brought her face to face with the Mane-iac.

"Bwahahahaha!" The evil pony cackled, "Remember me, Masked Matter-Horn?"

"Who are you?" She asked.

"You and your friends the power ponies made life very difficult for me," The Mane-iac replied, "You'll never know how surprised I was when I discovered you were from a different world. It took a great deal of effort to come here and seek my revenge against you!" She laughed again, "But it was all worth it!"

"Please let me go!" Twilight begged, "I swear, I have never seen you before in my life."

"Your tricks won't work on me, Masked Matter-Horn!" The Mane-iac crowed, as she began to crawl up the side of the castle, carrying Twilight with her, "Now I will have my revenge against you!"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"BB," A.P.I's voice called out to him from the desk in his room.

"What is it?" Blue Blood asked, walking in with Velvet Lace following behind.

"I picked up a dimensional and Taychon displacement." A.P.I replied, "Something I have never seen before."

"Source?" Blue Blood asked.

A holographic image of the Mane-iac leaping from building to building in Canter lot with Twilight dangling helpless from her mane, appeared hovering above the wooden desktop.

"Sweet Celestia!" Velvet Lace exclaimed.

"A.P.I, begin Dark Alicorn start up sequence!" Blue Blood ordered.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBb

"Let me go!" Twilight screamed, as the Man-iac moved her to the cliff side of Canterlot overlooking Ponyville, "I'm telling you, I have no idea who this, Masked Matter-Horn is."

The Mane-iac laughed wickedly and said, "Do you take me for a fool? You may not be wearing your costume and you may have hidden your wings somehow, but there can be no mistake!" She lifted Twilight above her head, preparing to hurl her over the side. With a sinister smirk she said "Now, let's see if your wings reappear."

Twilight screamed as she was pitched over the edge. Then, in the blink of an eye, she was being carried through the air by the Dark Alicorn. He had red eyes, a black metal body, with silver metallic mane and tail. The roar of the jets under his wings echoing through the sky, as Twilight clutched his neck surprised and shocked by her rescuers sudden appearance.

"No!" The Mane-iac exclaimed angrily.

"Are you all right?" Blue Blood asked

"I think so," She replied,

A chunk of rock flew by the two of them falling over the side to the depths below. Knowing he couldn't leave the insane mare to cause more destruction, landing, Blue Blood said to Twilight, "You'd better get out of here. I'll handle this."

"I can help." Twilight replied.

Another chunk of debris flying by, accompanied by the sound of maniacal laughter, made Blue Blood realize he didn't have time to argue, "Fine," he replied with displeasure, "But stay close."

"Don't worry," Twilight she said reassuringly, "I can take care of myself."

"Who are you?" The Mane-iac demanded.

"I'm the Dark Alicorn." Blue Blood replied.

The Mane-iac laughed again, "Another superhero, well I have experience dealing with your kind."

"A.P.I, give me full a scan of her." Blue Blood ordered.

A.P.I female monotone voice said, "She appears to be a mutant of some sort, from a different dimension and time."

"Well if that is the case, what does she want with Twilight?" Blue Blood asked.

"Insufficient date to answer query," A.P.I replied.

As the Mane-iac began to crawl towards them, Blue Blood said, "Don't know, eh? Can you tell me anything else?"

"Tachyons displacement around her indicates that she is from at least three years in the future." A.P.I replied.

"Can she be sent back to where she came from?" Blue Blood asked.

"It's possible,' A.P.I replied, "However, insufficient resources to accomplish task."

Another chunk of rock came flying towards them, and pushing Twilight out of the way, Blue Blood narrowly avoided being crushed.

"Twilight!" Blue Blood called out, "Do you know a spell that can banish time travelers or trans-dimensional beings back to where they came from?"

"I might have something that could work," She replied, "But it takes time and concentration."

"How much time do you need?" Blue Blood asked.

"At least five minutes." She replied.

"Alright, get started." He replied, "I'll buy you the time."

As Twilight began to draw magic symbols into the ground, Blue Blood fired his jets racing towards the Mane-iac. As he did so, she pulled out a large can of hair spray and pushing down on the trigger sent a blast of mist towards him. He made an attempt to dodge, but some of it struck one of his jets, causing it to stall, sending him tumbling to the ground in a messy fall.

"What is that stuff?" Blue Blood asked, as he got to his feet.

"Modified Hairspray formula with industrial building strength adhesive qualities," A.P.I replied, "It seems to function as a temporary restraint."

"Which means we can't get hit by it, and neither can Twilight." Blue Blood replied, and then ordered, "Activate electro-nets."

"Activating," A.P.I replied.

Throwing his front right leg forward, a net came racing out of his hoof expanding in the air, racing towards the Mane-iac. With an evil laugh, she swiped with her hair, knocking it off course as electricity raced up her green strands, over her body, eliciting another fit of crazy laughter.

Suddenly one of her green hair tendrils wrapped around Blue Blood's neck,

"This can't be good." He said.

She whipped him through the air, landing him behind her like a trout and then slammed him down again on the other side. Reaching up, a blade appeared at the end of his front hoof and when she lifted him again, he slashed cutting himself free.

Controlling his fall, he came down hard, knocking the Mane-iac senseless as she stumbled back. He then pointed his horn as a blast of electricity erupted from the tip, striking the Mane-iac knocking her onto her back.

Leaping back up, she laughed as she lashed out with her hair tendrils, which struck him like whips, sending him tumbling. Then she grabbed him by his rear legs and hurled him into a nearby building.

Blue Blood crashed through the wall, over the stores counter, and into a sunglasses display. Quickly getting to his feet, he jumped through the hole and fired an electro-net. The mane-iac laughed, swiping it out the air with her hair, as Blue Blood fired another one in rapid succession.

It found its mark, wrapping around the insane pony's body, causing her to shake with electricity as she collapsed onto the ground convulsing. Ripping it off of herself, the Mane-iac jumped up with a murderous expression and said, "You're going to suffer for that!"

As she began to move forward, a white light began to encompass her body, as her legs vanished.

"No!" She screamed, as she began to fade, "It can't be! It's impossible!"

"Go back to where you belong!' Twilight shouted.

With one final scream she was gone.

"Well done!" Blue Blood replied.

"All thanks to you," Twilight admitted, "I never would have pulled that off if you hadn't kept her busy, never mind surviving this encounter."

"The guards should be along shortly," Blue Blood replied as he turned to go, "They'll see you back to the palace."

"Wait!" Twilight stopped him, when he turned back to her, she asked, "Who are you? You seem so familiar, even with that costume on."

"I'm the Dark Alicorn," Blue Blood replied.

"And how did you know my name?" She asked, in a knowing way.

Catching sight of Shinning Armor and a group of soldier ponies rushing towards them, Blue Blood said, "I have to go." and with that he leapt into the sky.

Watching as he flew away, Twilight smiled and whispered, "I'm glad you found your way, BB. Don't worry; your secret is safe with me."


	6. The Astral Net Part 1

**The Astral Net Part I**

**Sorry for the long delay, my adult life is cutting into my writing time. **

Blue Blood stood at the bow of the ship, watching the sun set over the waves as the sea air rushed over him, tossing his blonde mane. Taking in a deep cleansing breath of cool ocean air, he felt excitement welling up inside him. Soon, when the sun had set and every pony was in bed, he would embark on perhaps one of the greatest scientific expeditions in the history of pony kind. No pony, stallion or Mare had ever really been able to explore beneath the sea. Those that had made modest attempts had never gone deep enough to probe the mysteries that hid in within its depths. He almost leapt for joy as excited anticipation washed over him. Soon, he would be the first; he almost felt the urge to laugh like a mad scientist as he smiled giddily.

Suddenly Velvet Lace poked him from behind, "Celestia wrath, scale 7!" she whispered,

Blue Blood sighed, "Here we go."

"Nephew!" Celestia's voice boomed through the decks of the ship, cutting the air like a knife.

Turning, he saw his aunt storming over with the wrath of the gods in her eyes. Putting on his best cheerful expression he said, "Why Hello Auntie," he greeted whimsically, "Out taking the sea air?"

"Our departure was delayed a full hour while the crew loaded your luggage." She railed, "Do you want to explain to me why a large almost room sized crate was necessary for a five day cruise?!"

Relief swept over Velvet Lace's face, as she said, "You're majesty, this must be some mistake. I personally packed the Prince's things and while he most certainly didn't travel light, no large crate was among the possessions he brought with him."

Using her magic, Celestia shoved the cargo manifest in front of the servant's face, "Then how do you explain this!?" Looking it over, Velvet Lace shot her best friend, her patent stare of daggerd. Ignoring her expression, Princess Celestia went on, "Well, Nephew!?"

Blue Blood chuckled, "Oh Auntie, you have worked yourself up over nothing. There is a perfectly valid and logical explanation for all of this."

Celestia scowled narrowing her eyes in a threatening manner, "Well, I am dying to hear it."

"Right," Blue Blood struggled and then shot Velvet Lace a pleading look.

Glaring with and expression that said SERIOUSLY?, putting on her best poker face, Velvet lace said, "It is for Princess Olga."

"The Daughter of the king of Uroshistan?" Celestia asked confused.

"Yes, once Prince Blue Blood learned that they were amongst the delegations accompanying us on the voyage, he wanted to be sure that he brought his entire wardrobe which sadly required a crate." Velvet Lace explained, "I am sorry I would have mentioned it sooner but it was so last minute I completely forgot that it had been loaded."

"You mean," Celestia expression softened and her eyes filled with joy, "Well, this is certainly wonderful surprise, Nephew. For once I find you doing something proper and appropriate for a Prince of Equestria." She gushed.

Blue Blood smiled, "Of course Auntie, you've been pressuring me to find a wife for a while now and I have to say, Princess Olga is a mare of incredible beauty and charm."

At that, Celestia hesitated for a moment, and then said, "Well, as I have always said, beauty is in the eye of the beholder." She smiled pleasantly, "Don't worry about the crate Nephew; I am sure a slight delay won't hurt the schedule to much."

'Thank you for understanding, Auntie." Blue Blood replied.

"I will see you at the reception." Celestia said, excusing herself, "Be sure to look your absolute best."

"Don't worry, I will." Blue Blood replied.

He sighed with relief as she walked away and turning, found himself staring directly in Velvet Laces sparkling, green blue eyes, pointed like two cannons of anger and frustration.

"So, I guess you want to know what is in the crate." He said sheepishly.

"Oh, I know what is in the crate." She replied, coldly, "I also know that we discussed your insane plan for an expedition and decided it was a bad idea."

"Velvet, I made some modifications that should compensate for the pressure." Blue Blood replied, "Afterwards, A.P.I said my odds of survival were significantly higher."

"A.P.I," Velvet Lace began in a displeased tone, "Please give me the odds of BB's survival if he embarks on this insane expedition he is planning."

"The current odds of survival given the modifications to the Dark Alicorn suit currently sit at 55%" The mechanical feminine voice droned from BB's top suit button.

"See, a whole five percent better than the previous fifty, fifty." He replied.

"BB," Velvet Lace began with annoyance and frustration, "I don't know why you do this to me! I mean I have to sit back and watch you fight with insane pyro elementals, battle crazed super villain stylists and even endure several attacks from diamond dogs. Do you really have to risk your life needlessly!?"

"It's not needlessly, it's for the most worthy cause there is, science." Blue Blood countered defensively.

"And what happens when you are off gallivanting in the ocean and your Aunt comes looking for you? When she can't find you, she is going to go straight too? me!" She exclaimed, exploding into an impassioned emotional rant that made BB find her adorable. "And who is going to have to lie for you, again!? ME."

"But you do it so well. Like a few moments ago, she really believed what you were saying." Blue Blood replied, suppressing a chuckle.

Knowing he found her flustered state cute, Velvet Lace's anger increased, "And whom is she going to fire and threaten to send to the moon?! ME!"

"I always get your job back, besides I can come get you from the moon if that happens, I've made some other medications and…."

The look she shot him, stopped him mid sentence, as she went on, "And let's not forget while poking around in Celestia knows what, I'll be here on this boat worried sick!"

"Come now Velvet, you know I wouldn't risk my life needlessly." Blue Blood replied gently.

"Are you kidding me?!" She exclaimed. "No Bb, not this time! This crazy plan of yours isn't happening even if I have to stand guard over that crate twenty four hours a day for the next five days." Blue Blood put on his best pout face and turning in a huff, she said, "I am not falling for that again!" He intensified his expression as his blue eyes moistened and seeing this Velvet Lace Stomped her hooves making a noise somewhere between a scream and a groan signaling her concession, before saying rapidly, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!"

Trying not to laugh, Blue Blood said, "You're a wonderful friend, Velvet,"

She shot him her stare of daggers.

"I'll be extra careful." He promised.

She narrowed her eyes threateningly, "You better be."  
66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Blue Blood arrived for the delegates reception dressed in his best suit. As he was on thin ice with both his Aunt and Velvet Lace, he decided to make the best impression possible in order to avoid any further hostilities. While he would have loved nothing more than to be off exploring the deep blue sea, now and then his real life made demands. How often he wished he was a commoner no longer bound by his life as a noble.

The ship's ballroom went silent as Celestia walked up to a podium on the main stage. With a pleasant smile she said, "Ladies and Gentle coats, I am pleased to welcome you to our summit cruise between the land of Equestia and the land Uroshistan. While we are separated by a vast ocean, no distance is too great that friendship and good will cannot cross it." The room burst into cheers and the sound of clapping hooves. When the applause settled, Celestia went on, "Now, it Is with the utmost joy and respect that I welcome the king of Uroshistan, Vlad Hoovistine, to address you all."

When she stepped aside, an old black stallion with a long curly mustache stepped forward, "Greetings to every pony. " he began in a thick almost eastern accent, "I thank you on behalf of my county, the proud land of Uroshistan." As the crowd sounded their cheers, he raised his front hooves to silence them, "As this rare moment, I would like to share our proudest achievement." He nodded to two stallions, which wheeled out a large cart, on top of which was something about the size of a large closet covered under a tarp, the King went on, "Behold! The Astral Net!" The two ponies yanked the tarp of the cart, revealing a large glass Cylinder coated in translucent diamonds the bottom made of precious gems that hummed with magical energy.

The King smile proudly and went on, "For generations the treasures of the deep were kept from us, but now thanks to this wonderful device, we can finally harvest the wonders of the ocean for benefit of all Pony kind."

As the two ponies pressed on several of the gems at the base of the Astral Net, Blue Blood watched with cautious interest. There was a brief greenish blue glow and suddenly the Cylinder was full of sea water. Resting at the bottom of it all were precious gems, and some golden jewelry bearing the markings of sea life. The entire room oo'd and awed as the Uroshistan said, "Behold, treasures from the deep, extracted with no effort and no cost!"

As the crowd cheered Blue Blood watched with silent contemplation as the sparkling contents of the Astral Net were handed out to all those in attendance. While he was impressed with this magical device, while he couldn't put his hoof on it, something made him feel uneasy. The universe was bound by certain laws, one of which being there was no such thing as a free lunch. With all things, there was always, always a cost. The price of these treasures, yet to be determined, he felt a slight worry he couldn't shake.

As they formal greetings had ended and those gather began to mingle, Blue Blood approached to get a closer look.

"Nephew," Celestia began in a warm happy tone, "Allow me to formally introduce Princess Olga."

Turning, Blue Blood's jaw almost hit the floor. Princess Olga was huge! With a height and weight that could put even a Yak to shame. She had a brown mane, cut short into long masculine spikes. Her legs and body were covered in rippling muscle, tone by years of hard training and effort that made him sure she could flatten a dragon with ease. Her dark eyes were fierce and her face hard, with an expression and he was almost sure that he saw a faint black mustache just visible on her muzzle.

"Prince Blue Blood," She said in a deep, gruff voice almost masculine voice, "It is pleasure to make your acquaintance."

Regaining his presence of mind, Blue Blood took her hoof, and almost overwhelmed by its size and toughness, he swallowed, put on his best noble expression, he kissed and said, "The pleasure is all mine, Fair Lady."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666

That night, after every pony was asleep, Blue Blood dawned the Dark Alicorn suit, silently standing on the bow of the ship, as he readied with quiet excitement for what could be the greatest advancement in science since the discovery of fire. In spite of the modifications the suit still looked the same, a black metal body, with a silver spiked mane, red glowing eyes and matching silver tail and hooves. The metallic silver wings were folded at the side, their usual rockets replaced by propellers to ease movement in the water.

"I'll be on the com." Velvet Lace said, as she eyed the ocean nervously, "Don't be down their too long."

"I won't," he replied, his voice made deeper and more threatening by his helmet, "Be back before you notice I'm gone."

As he jumped off and splashed into the water, Velvet Lace rolled her eyes, "That'll be the day."

Blue Blood suddenly found himself immersed in total darkness, and promptly switched on his light. "A.P.I, systems check."

"All system functioning nominally," A.P.I replied, "Pressure within tolerable levels."

"All right," Blue Blood smiled, activating the propellers, "Let's poke around a bit."

Heading downward, Blue Blood was amazed at some of the creatures he saw. He came across a school of brightly colored fish, moving in perfect synchronicity, as the entire column bent and twisted at his approach. As he moved further down, his eyes widened as he came across a massive whale, moving leisurely through the darkness.

"Bb," Velvet Lace's voice came through the crackling com, "You alive down there?"

"I'm fine," He replied, "I wish you could see this." He said as a massive squid passed by him, "It's remarkable."

"Well, if you ever remember to turn on your helmet cam, I can watch it all later." She teased in a knowing way.

"Ah right," Blue Blood said, sheepishly "A.P.I, activate helmet cam."

"Activated and a recording." The Monotone feminine voice replied.

It was then he caught sight of a group of beings moving about in the darkness, Creatures that almost looked Pony like. Listening he hear the sounds of whines, whistles and clicks as they moved about the bottom of the boat, exploring it. "What in the name of Celestia?" he gasped.

"BB," Velvet Lace said nervously, "What's going on?"

As he moved closer to get a better look, there was a sharp excited whistle and the figures scattered, diving down like bullets into the depths. Turning, Blue Blood followed them, desperate to get a closer look. As fast as he was descending, they seemed to be out running him.

"BB?" Velvet Lace called out again, "You're scaring me."

"Warning," A.P.I voice cautioned, "Approaching crush depth."

"BB!" Velvet Lace shrieked over the com.

Every fiber in his being wanted to follow them, but Blue Blood knew such a thing would be a one way trip. "I'm fine," Blue Blood replied, "I'm coming back up. You're never going to believe what I just saw."

6666666666666666666666666666666666

The next morning, Blue Blood and Velvet Lace sat in the Prince's cabin, looking over the footage of his underwater adventure over on one of Blue Blood's lesser inventions, a crystal viewer.

As they watched the mysterious figures, notice Blue Blood and dive down for the third time, Velvet Lace said, "Honestly Bb, I'd swear those were sea ponies."

"Sea Ponies," Blue Blood said with amazement.

"Yes, my father used to tell me stories about them when I was a little Filly." Velvet Lace explained, "They supposedly live a vast kingdom in the depths of the ocean. But their just supposed to be a myth."

"Given what I saw, I think these myths might deserve some further consideration." Blue Blood replied thoughtfully, "When I planned this, I never expected to make a discovery this profound. A sentience sea creature with a civilization at the bottom of the sea," His face filled with glee, "I can't wait to get another chance to go down there."

"Well, you can go after the big breakfast your Aunt is compelling your attendance to." Velvet Lace said firmly.

Blue Blood sighed, "Oh yes, that."

"Yep, she even has you sitting next to Princess Olga." Velvet Lace teased, "She even gave me strict orders to put you in your best suit." She giggled, nudging him playfully, "Sounds like love is in the air."

"Well, the Princess does have a lovely personality." Blue Blood joked.

"Ha!" Velvet Lace replied, "Honestly BB, I think she could take you, so I would mind my manners if I were you."

Blue Blood chuckled and said, "I'll be the picture of chivalry."

Velvet Lace laughed, "Come on, Lancelot, let's get you ready."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666

Breakfast was set on the sun deck of the ship, as both VIP's from Canterlot and Uroshistan took their seats. Blue Blood took his chair, sitting next to Princess Olga, doing his best to look friendly. Seeing this, her father, King Vlad came over and slapped Blue Blood on the back with his hoof, "I see you have fallen for charms of an Uroshistan Mare," he laughed, "Don't feel bad, no stallion can resist the mares of my country."

Blue Blood forced an awkward smile, "They are certainly powerful."

"Ha!" Vlad laughed, "Daughter, show Prince Blue Blood what you can do!"

From seemingly out of nowhere, the Princess pulled out a metal bar and with a confident expression bent it with ease.

"She is strongest Mare in Uroshistan!" Her father said proudly, "I have to keep telling High General no! Or he'd recruit her for army."

"I can believe it." Blue Blood said awkwardly.

Seeing this, Celestia trotted over with an overjoyed expression, and placing an affectionate hoof on her Nephew's shoulder said, "I am so happy to see you and Princess Olga getting along so well." She smiled.

"Of course Auntie," Blue Blood replied with well acted foppish whimsy, "I always am willing to play my part for the good of Equestria, as long as it doesn't involve getting sweaty and dirty."

Celestia rolled her eyes, and laughed, "Some things never change I suppose."

"Anyway your Majesty," Blue Blood began in as casual a tone as he could muster, "I had a question about the Astral Net, if you wouldn't mind?"

"Please," The King replied, happy to discuss it, "Ask me anything."

"Well, the other night, how did it extract those gems from the sea floor?" Blue Blood asked.

"Ah, yes." He smiled, "Is simple teleportation spell, amplified with magical crystals to give focus as well as range."

"Focus?" Blue Blood asked.

"Yes," he replied, "We merely have the Crystals select what items we want and the magic does the rest without us needing line of sight, just a general location."

"Ah, but isn't that dangerous?" Blue Blood asked.

"Bah, it's the ocean, how dangerous could it be?" The King replied dismissively, "We have harvested from the sea floor many times, so far no problems."

Just then there was a loud scream, followed up by more cries of terror. Turning, Blue Blood say a gigantic monstrous green slimy tentacle about the size of a palace column raising high into the air, along with several others. Riding on them them, were pony like creatures, looking almost like large sea horses, with bubbles full of water wrapped around their heads. They wore armor made of gold and pearl as they clutched dangerous looking tridents in their fins.

"What are those!?" Celestia exclaimed.

"A problem," Blue Blood said under his breath, "And it's a big one."

To be continued….

Part two to come in the next few weeks.


	7. The Astral Net Part 2

**The Astral Net Part 2**

**Meh, I had a bad cold and nothing else to do…enjoy!**

Screams of panic filled the air as the massive tentacles slammed down onto the decks, the Sea Ponies leaping off to begin their attack. One came straight for Blue Blood, leaping at him. Rolling with the momentum, he quickly tossed his attacked over him, and leapt to his feet taking a quick look around. Suddenly, he realized he was surrounded as several of them were closing in around him.

"I don't suppose we could talk this out?" Blue Blood asked jokingly, they hissed in reply, the fins on the side and back of their heads rising angrily and Blue Blood sighed, taking a fighting stance, "I didn't think so."

Suddenly, one of them went flying as Princess Olga hurled it off the ship back into the ocean. Turning, she looked over at Blue Blood, "I save you, Beloved!" and before the Prince could reply, she charged into the cluster of them like a bowling ball, sending several flying.

The royal guards of both Equestria and Uroshistan were putting up a heroic fight, but the Sea Ponies were swarming them, taking the ship by sheer numbers. It was time for the Dark Alicorn.

"A.P.I," Blue Blood said quickly, "Begin Dark Alicorn Suit up remote sequence, authorization Blue Blood."

"Performance of task may damage the ship." A.P.I cautioned.

A massive tentacle smashed through the Deck in front of him. Leaping over it, Blue Blood said, "That's the least of our problems right now!" Landing, he said, "Location of Velvet Lace."

"Velvet Lace is in the royal quarters." A.P.I replied.

"I'll suit up there." He replied quickly.

The Ship groaned as rocked as he carefully made his way through the halls, as the lights above flickering, threatening to put him in total darkness. He heard the sounds of hisses and clicks, letting him know that the Sea Ponies were close by moving through the ship in groups. Walking silently to avoid another confrontation that would delay him, as he neared his suite he heard Velvet Lace screaming. Going at a gallop, he burst through the door, and saw Velvet Lace standing on the bed, swinging large golden hair brush like a war mace.

"Get away from me!" She shouted, knocking one of her attackers senseless.

Seeing him, the Sea Ponies turned and hissed angrily, opening their mouths to reveal rows of needle like teeth.

"Velvet, you might want to stand back." Blue Blood cautioned.

Velvet Lace's eyes widened, "Uh oh." And she quickly dived down, pulling the blankets and pillow over top of her. The Sea Ponies gave each other confused looks, and suddenly the floor exploded, as a dark shape raced over blue blood. His coat darkened into a metallic black, his hooves, mane and tail turned silver as matching wings sprouted from his sides. The Helmet lowered over his face, the eyes glowing red.

Recovering from their confusion, two of the creatures leapt, and blue blood fired two electro-nets, knocking them both out. At this, the other two, screeched in terror, rapidly slithering out of the room.

Letting them go, Blue Blood looked over at Velvet Lace, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said getting up, "Go."

66666666666666666666666666666666

Taking to the skies, Blue Blood scanned the ship and the surrounding water, focusing his attention on the massive creature that had the ship in its clutches. While most of it was underwater, it was gigantic, possessing several eight enormous green tentacles large enough to ensnare the ship easily, "A.P.I, is that thing as big as I think it is?" He asked.

"Preliminary scans indicate the creature has a radial symmetry extending 121.91 meters from the center." A.P.I replied in its feminine monotone voice, "The odds of successful direct assault against the creature currently sit at 100,000 to 1."

"Yeah, that'd be suicide," Blue Blood replied in agreement, as he thought about what to do next, he noticed something. The sea ponies were slithering back and forth over the creature's tentacles carrying ponies from the ship, "Now that's odd." He replied, "With a creature like that, why don't they just sink the ship?"

"Insufficient data to answer query," A.P.I replied.

"Well, there is only one way to find out." Blue Blood replied, turning into a dive.

As he got nearer, he saw one of the sea ponies, an older male, dressed in ornate gold and pearls. He had an old lined face. He stood on the center of the monster, gesturing with his fins, making several clicking and shrieking noises. Behind him, the ponies from the ship were being tossed into what looked like a large translucent spheres which Blue theorized were giant bubbles reinforced somehow.

"BB, the sounds being made by the sea ponies has the organized pattern of a language. Do you want me to attempt translation?" A.P.I asked.

"Absolutely," Blue Blood replied, moving closer, "Now let's see if we can do something about this. Initiate computer targeting, multiple targets, sea ponies only."

"Initiating," A.P.I replied.

On the display if his helmet, he saw numerous calculations appear as the sea ponies carrying their victims were highlighted in white target signs that were slowly shifting to red.

Once the calculations reached 100%, they all flashed bright crimson, Blue Blood said, "Fire."

Several electric bolts shot from his horn, wings and hooves, striking several of the sea ponies, knocking them off the tentacles into the water. The ornate one pointed with his hoof and made several shrill noises and in reply, the other warriors hurled their tridents.

Several clanged harmlessly against the suit's metal body, "Well," Blue Blood said with a small smile, "That got their attention."

Passing over again, Blue blood fired several more times as the sea pony warriors scrambled about, some hurling their weapons in an attempt at a counter attack as other struck by the bolts, either fell into the water or lay convulsing on the massive creature. The Sea ponies' leader took out a conch shell and pressing it to his lips played a long deep note. With that, the rest of his kind leapt off the side of the ship, as those carrying prisoners either tossed them into the ocean or quickly placed them in the Bubbles.

"This can't be good." Blue Blood commented.

The Tentacles holding the ship released their hold, falling into the ocean with several streaking through the air. One raced towards The Prince, and he took evasive action narrowly avoiding it as it slammed into the sea in a massive explosion of water. The creature, the sea ponies and their prisoners disappeared into the depths below.

666666666

Blue Blood returned to his Cabin, where Velvet lace was waiting. Upon seeing him, she gave him a hug, "Thank Celestia you're okay! Do you have any idea why those creatures attacked us?"

"I have some idea," Blue Blood replied, "A.P.I, have you finished translating their language?"

"Translation complete," The A.P.I replied.

"Play back audio, time, shortly before the Sea Ponies withdrew." Blue Blood replied.

"Playing," A.P.I replied.

Blue Blood and Velvet Lace listened as a alien voice said, "The Thieves champion is too strong, my subjects! Quickly, let's take the captives we have; it should be enough to convince them to return what the land dwellers stole from us!"

"Pause," Blue Blood sighed, "I had a feeling that was the case. They have every right to be angry if the Astral Net is teleporting away their gold and jewels."

"What are you going to do?" Velvet Lace asked.

Blue Blood Shrugged, "I'm just going to give it all back and hope they are reasonable beings."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

A few hours later, Velvet lace and Blue Blood worked deep within the cargo hold of the ship making modifications to the Dark Alicorn Suit.

"Are you sure these changes will work?" Velvet Lace asked apprehensively.

"I've done my best to reinforce the armor as well as add more capacity for oxygen," Blue Blood replied, using his magic to using a screw driver to make some small changes on his helmet, "but I had to take several systems off line to do it, most of the weapons and flight to name a few."

Velvet Lace looked the suit over, "Is that safe?"

"Well most of them wouldn't work at that depth and pressure anyway." Blue Blood replied, "So I am no worse off not having them." Setting the tool down, "If I had more time I'd do more, but for now the new Deep Sea Mode is as ready as it is going to get without the equipment back at the lab."

Hugging him, Velvet Lace said, "You just come back in one piece."

Hugging her back, Blue Blood said reassuringly, "Don't worry, I plan to." 99999999999999999999999999999

The Ball Room now set up as a base of operation, Celestia and King Vlad pondered what to do.

"I've sent word to Shining Armor; he should be able to dispatch the navy in a day or so." Celestia said.

"I am not sure how helpful that would be." The King of Uroshistan with a hint of frustration, "For our enemies and the captives they took are beneath sea beyond our reach. My poor, poor Olga, I don't know how we shall get her and the others back."

Walking in to the room wearing the Dark Alicorn Armor, Blue Blood said, "I have an idea."

"The Dark Alicorn!" Celestia gasped, "What are you doing here?"

"It's good to see you too, Princess," Blue Blood said politely with a hint of amusement, "We don't have much time. I need all the gold and jewels you took using the Astral Net."

"Why?" The King Uroshistan asked, "What good would that do?"

"Because I plan to return them to their rightful owners and negotiate for the release of the ponies they are holding hostage." Blue Blood replied, "I'll also need use of the Astral net."

Celestia raised a skeptical eyebrow, "And why should we trust and dangerous vigilante? Besides, you offer no proof to back up your story."

Blue Blood played the audio of the sea ponies talking.

"I swear, I had no idea." King Vlad replied.

"I understand that," Blue Blood replied, "But I have to say your actions with the Astral Net were reckless. Now if I am going to fix this I need your cooperation and time is of the essence."

The Princess and King exchanged looks until finally Vlad sighed and said, "Very well, I get them for you."

After the royal guards bought in a large sack containing the jewels and golden taken the previous night, Blue Blood Climbed into the cylinder of the Astral Net, and said, "Hand them to me."

"Are you sure this is wise?" King Vlad asked, "We have no idea where this send will you."

"This came from the Sea Ponies, if you reverse the magic it should take me right to them." Blue Blood replied.

"But how will you survive?" Celestia asked fearfully, "The pressure at that depth must be enormous!"

Blue Blood smiled inside his helmet, and said, "Activate deep sea mode."

"Activating." A.P.I replied.

The Dark Alicorn suit rapidly changed, the Mane flattening merging into the neck. The tail, shortening as the wings pulled inwards forming into two large water jets as the entire suit became more stream lined.

"Remarkable," King Vlad said with amazement, "Truly remarkable."

"Why thank you," Blue Blood replied, "Now please, send me on my way."

"Of course," The King replied, "Safe Journey, my friend."

6666666666666666666666

Blue Blood suddenly found himself in complete darkness.

"A.P.I," Blue Blood replied, "What's our current status?"

"Current status, on a unnamed mountain, two hundred and eighty meters below the surface, suit holding against pressure. Estimated one two hours before oxygen supply exhausted," A.P.I replied.

"Well, let's hope we aren't down here that long." Blue Blood replied.

"Caution, current pressure against suit may cause complications if you sustain damage." A.P.I added.

"I'll try to avoid that." Blue Blood replied, "Lights." As the helmet lights flickered on, to his horror Blue Blood saw he was face to face with the massive creature that had ensnared the ship, lying on the ocean floor. It was bigger than he had imagined, looking to be some sort of giant octopus. Its one great massive eye turned and focused on him as its giant beak opened in a massive roar of anger, "Horse Apples!" Blue Blood exclaimed as he turned and fired his jets.

He raced through the water with the titanic sea monster following behind its tentacles just a hairs breath away from him. Forcing himself to remain calm, he pushed his jets to the limit racing ahead of it, as he scanned the area for any venue of escape. Ahead, against the mountain side, he saw a massive golden door, fixed between two massive columns. It was encrusted with gems of every sort, made in the pattern of a sea horse. Landing, he noticed a smaller entrance, in the right lower corner.

Landing, he discovered it was locked. Another roar from the monster informing him he was running out of time, with one powerful kick from his front feet, he knocked it down and quickly scrambled inside.

"Well that was fun," he remarked, and turning saw several sea pony soldiers pointing their tridents at him angrily.

"Shoopie doop, shoop, shoop, a doop," One of them said, "We have been invaded it seems."

"No, please," Blue Blood said, "I only want to talk."

"Talk, he says" The guard said suspiciously, "Steal is more likely."

"I say we toss him back outside and let the cracken have him!" Another suggested.

"Shoopie doop, shoop, shoop, a doop!" All of them chanted in agreement.

As they began to move towards him, trying to avoid a fight, Blue Blood said quickly, "I assure you my intentions are peaceful," He tossed the sack of gold and jewels down in front of them, "I have come to negotiate for the release of the hostages you have."

Hesitating for a moment, the one in the lead said, "We best take him to King Old Salt, he'll know best what to do." He narrowed his eyes at Blue Blood, "You give us any trouble, and it's the Kraken for you, Land dweller!"

"I won't cause any trouble, you have my word." Blue Blood replied.

"We'll see," The Sea Pony replied.

They lead him through a long maze of tunnels until coming to a massive underground chamber. What Blue Blood saw took his breath away. There was a massive jeweled city, not only on the sea floor by on the walls itself, looking to be like an aquatic Clousdale, but much more ornate, with massive architecture that put even the glory of Canterlot to shame. Everywhere, sea ponies swam about, going through the day to day activities of life, as above massive gems glowed with great brilliance providing light. Given what he saw, Blue Blood felt comforted as with splendor like this, the Sea Ponies must be an advanced civilization which meant they could be reasoned with.

They lead him down a main street as, both Mares and Stallions, along with Foals, watched him curiously as the guards warned them to stay back and make way. Finally, they brought him to a grand palace and quickly to a crowded throne room where resting on a giant half shell covered in gold and pearl sat the Sea Pony who had lead the attack.

Seeing Blue Blood, his eyes widened with anger and leaping up he yelled, "Shoopie doop, shoop, shoop, a doop! Why have you barnacles brought this Land Dweller here!?"

"You're majesty," The leader of the guards said, with a reverent bow, "This one says he wants to negotiate for the release of the hostages." He showed him the sack of Jewels, "He brought this with him."

"I see," The King replied, "Well, Land Dweller, say what you've come to say, so I can toss you to the Kraken and have done!"

"Your Majesty," Blue Blood began, "On behalf of the Lands of Equestria and Uroshistan, I have come to beg your mercy for those taken during the attack. I swear that when your property was taken, it was done without malice intent."

"Without Malice intent!?" The King bellowed angrily, "You mean they accidentally stole our jewels and gold?"

"More that they were completely unaware of your existence." Blue Blood replied, "I admit what happened was foolish and showed poor judgment, but we are willing to return what was taken if you are willing to return the hostages."

The King rolled his eyes, "Land Dwellers! They act recklessly and take without thinking!" he paused. "Your terms seem reasonable but still, how can I not punish this transgression against us? What you brought with you is only a fraction of what they stole as they took nearly half the royal treasury!"

"Father! " A young male sea pony came forward, "Allow this one to face me in battle! If he wins, then agree to his terms, if he loses feed him and the others to the Kraken and have done."

"Shoopie doop, shoop, shoop, a doop, Wave rider," the King smiled, and then he turned to Blue Blood, "What say you, Land Dweller? Will you agree to these terms?"

"Yes," Blue Blood replied, "As long as you give your word that if I am victorious you will release the hostages when we return your property."

"You have my word." The King replied, "Though I wouldn't get your hopes up Land Dweller, Prince Wave Rider has yet to be beaten."

99999999999999999999999999999

A Short while Later Blue Blood stood in an arena, as the entire city had gathered to watch the fight. Standing a short distance away dressed in fine golden and pearl armor was Prince Wave rider, holding a trident what hummed with magic. In a box above, King Old Salt sat watching with a gleeful expression.

Standing, he raised his fins to silence the crowd, "My Subjects! Today we are here to punish the land dwellers who have stolen from us!" The Crowd cheered they're approval, "Today my son, Prince Waverider will do battle against their champion, the Dark Alicorn, who fights now to earn mercy for the Land Dwellers!" The crowd booed at the mention of Blue Blood and the King went on, "So, without further Ado! Let this contest begin!"

"Prepare to die, Land Dweller!" The Prince hissed as he turned to face him

"A.P.I," Blue Blood began, "Can you give me the read out on that Trident."

"Detecting magical signature," She replied, "Analyzing."

The Prince pointed his trident and suddenly rings of sound raced towards Blue Blood. Rolling to get out of the way, he saw them struck the stone side of the Arena, smashing a large gash into the stone.

"Now this just got interesting," Blue Blood commented.

"The weapon focuses amplified sound waves into a destructive force." A.P.I replied.

As Blue Blood dodged another blast, he asked, "Can the armor withstand the blast?"

"Not at current pressure," A.P.I replied.

"What I wouldn't give for an electro-net right about now." Blue Blood grumbled, as he leapt over another blast.

"Stop swimming away you coward!" The Prince shouted, "Stand a fight me!" and then Blue Blood saw him strike the shaft of the trident with his fin, as the weapon glowed and another blast flew from its three prongs.

"It's nothing more than a glorified tuning fork!" Blue Blood said excitedly, "A.P.I, display Analysis of trident, focus magical capacity limit." Before him on the display, Blue Blood saw the trident appear, above it several equations.

"Are all land dwellers this cowardly!?" Prince Wave rider demanded taking aim.

"Are all Sea ponies such pathetic shots?" Blue Blood taunted.

Enraged, the prince took aim and fired. Firing his jets, Blue Blood jumped high and to the side, as the blast flew under him striking a column. The Prince's eyes went wide as it shattered at the base, falling like a tree towards him. With a shriek of surprise, Wave Rider dived out of the way as the crowd roared.

"A.P.I, is it possible to use the suits audio system at this depth?" Blue Blood asked.

"Affirmative," A.P.I replied.

"Very well, play Velvet lace Cleaning music, selection Sapphire Shore, Echo in my heart." Blue Blood replied, "Full Volume, do whatever you can to focus and amplify it!"

Suddenly the Dark Alicorn suit's horn shifted into a metal cone and began playing a pop beat.

"What is this?" The Prince asked confused, "Are you going to sing me to death?"

"Not exactly," Blue Blood replied.

As Sapphire Shore's voice began to sing, unnoticed by all but Blue Blood the Prince's trident began to glow. Blue Blood smiled and said, "Try to focus the sound waves as much as possible on the prince's weapon."

The Prince fired several more blasts, which Blue Blood dodged easily. As Sapphire's voice began to reach sharper and higher notes, the Prince's eyes went wide as his weapon began to taken on a bright almost blinding glow, shaking violently in the Prince's fins. Looking down with fear and surprise, he shouted, "Stop!'

Sapphire's voice shrieked the word BAAAAAAAABBBBYYYYY, in a long, loud, ear splitting note followed by a loud explosion. Waverider flew backwards, slamming hard against the wall, clutching one smoking half of a broken trident in his fins. He moved to get back up, but slumped down, unconscious. Relief swept over Blue Blood, it was over.

The Crowd howled with rage as the King Stood up, raising his fins to silence them, "Are we not ponies of our word?" and then looking down at Blue Blood the King said, "Land Dweller, tell your rulers that we shall send up the hostages the moment they begin returning what is ours."

"Thank you, your Majesty." Blue Blood replied.

"Shoopie doop, shoop, shoop, a doop," The King replied, "Tell your rulers that this one time I will grant mercy. Steal from us again and I will not be so forgiving!"

Blue Blood nodded, "I understand."

6666666666666666666666

"Must it all go?" King Vlad asked, as the royal guards filled another sphere with treasure and rolled it off the side of the ship.

"You heard what the Dark Alicorn said," Celestia replied, "Each bubble sent down full of gold and Jewels will be returned with hostages inside."

"I know," The King of Uroshistan sighed, as the full sphere sank beneath the surface, "It just pains me to see such great wealth go."

As another sphere full of ponies surfaced, Blue Blood and Velvet Lace walked over.

"Nephew, so good of you to finally join us during our countries time of great need." Celestia said, rolling her eyes, "So you were hiding in your cabin under the bed this entire time?" Celestia asked with annoyance.

"I wasn't hiding, Auntie" Blue Blood replied in wounded tone, "I was dealing with a crisis that was so serious it demanded my utmost attention leaving me unavailable for hours."

"What crisis could be so terrible that you couldn't be there helping me deal with this nightmare?!" Celestia demanded angrily.

"Well I was soaked to the skin with sea water during the attack and my mane and tail were reduced to a frizzy mess!" Blue Blood exclaimed dramatically, "It took hours of considerable effort on the part of Velvet lace to set it to rights!"

"It's true your majesty," Velvet Lace said in agreement, "It took every trick I know to restore it to its normal golden shine."

The Princess of Equestria shook her head, "Some things never change."

"Look!" King Vlad said excitedly as another sphere surfaced, "My precious Olga is returned to me!"

Seeing this Blue Blood turned, and said, "I really must be going."

"Going?" Celestia asked angrily as he walked away, "Where are you going?"

With a peculiar smile, Blue Blood said, "To listen to music." eliciting a quiet giggle from Velvet Lace as the two quickened their pace.

As they hurried off, Celestia called after him, "Blue Blood!" her nostrils flared, as she chased after him, "Get back here, young colt!"

The End.


End file.
